1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio transmission system and an audio processing method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to an audio transmission system and an audio processing method thereof for adjusting the audio under different usage modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in science and technology, assistive devices for the disabled, such as hearing aids for the hearing impaired, are increasingly used in modern society. Currently, a new audio transmission system has been developed to have a receiving sound module and an emitting sound module with different usage scenarios. For example, the hearing aid may have a telephony mode for transferring sound bidirectionally or a music mode for receiving sound unidirectionally. However, the audio transmission system does not adjust the emitted sound according to different usage scenarios. The lack of adjustment causes inconvenience to the user if the user desires an improved sound effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new audio transmission system and an audio processing method thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.